Takenouchi's New Problem
by Taisora Original
Summary: What is Sora's problem? Taiora and soon mimato!!! Takari later? Please R&R!!! ^^
1. Takenouchi's New Problem

~~~~~~~~**Takenouchi's New Problem**~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoohoo! Tai!" Tai turned to see two cheerleaders waving   
and giggling at him about ten feet away.  
'Won't they ever leave me alone?' He thought as he cracked  
a small smile at them to get them away. Tai grabbed his   
duffel bag and closed his locker. 'Am I forgeting something?'   
He realized he forgot his other shoes.   
"Yoohoo!" The cheerleaders watched as he kept messing up   
his combination for the lock.   
"Tai?" Someone said from right behind him.  
"What!?" He shouted furiously. He noticed the silence and   
slowly turned around to face Sora.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I thought you were one of those   
damn cheerleaders whistling at me or something." He opened   
his locker, finally.  
"That's alright, I came over here to see if you have our   
notes from English?" She leaned against a nearby locker.   
"Hmm? Not paying attention as usual?" He stole a glance at   
her.   
"Well, by the time Ms. Tanseiawa said we needed it for the   
quiz tomorrow I was too late, and then the bell rang."  
"Sorry."  
"Let me guess, you don't have it? This is just great!" She   
said sarcastically.  
"I do have it, but not with me. I bet I am really late for  
soccer practice!" Tai stood up and flung his duffel bag   
over his shoulder. "Come find me at the field when you're   
done with tennis, okay?"  
"Okay." She turned and started to walk away.  
'She must want to have really good grades?' He slammed his   
locker. "Sora." Tai stopped her. She slowly turned her   
head, she knew what he would say.  
"You will do fine on the test, don't forget that." He gave  
her one of those so perfect smiles that she had to smile  
back.   
"Thanks."  
***  
"Sora! Keep up with the ball!" Sora's coach yelled. "What's   
distracting you!?"   
Sora's opponent, Gwen, stopped the ball with her silver   
racket.   
"Sora?" Her coach glared at her.   
"My leg, I don't know. It really hurts." Sora told her.   
"Oh, I am sorry I was yelling at you so harsh! Go sit on the   
bench, okay?" She lead Sora to the bench.  
"I know I shouldn't have been playing, it's my fault."   
"No, it's not, Sora. You tried and that's all I asked. Never   
blame yourself."  
Sora smiled at her, she was very caring, but Sora always   
forgot her name.   
Soon, the tennis lessons were almost over, and Gwen walked up   
to Sora. "Hey girl, your leg is hurting when you run?"  
"Yeah, it just started today." Sora got up from the bench.  
"I hope you feel better tomorrow, so I can whip you!" She said   
playfully, her finger was curling her black hair.  
"You? Whip me? Very funny, Gwen!" Sora teased her back.   
"Hey! I was just joking, and besides, you're the only one   
traveling this team!"   
"Thanks, but you are good, too."  
"Yeah, right. Come on, it's time to go." They both grabbed   
their bags and walked out of the tennis court.   
"Can I see you tomorrow? I have to meet someone at the soccer   
field." Sora said.  
"Yeah, wait a sec! Aren't there only guys playing there?" Gwen   
was confused.  
"Uh huh, so?"   
Gwen grinned at her. "Meeting your boyfriend?"  
"My boyfriend!?"  
"Yep! What's his name...Tai, is it?" Gwen's green eyes looked   
right into Sora.  
"What!? How do you know him!" Sora could feel her cheeks getting   
warmer.   
"Doesn't everyone? You guys always walk together, and he's even   
the star of the soccer team! Go figure, two pros at sports, you   
both are so alike!"  
"Gwen, he's my friend, and everyone knows that. We knew each   
other practically all of our lives."  
"Aight, see you lata." She winked and walked away. She wasn't   
convinced.  
'She is so wrong about Tai and I. Why can't anyone tell we are   
the best of friends, and only that? Is that so bad?'   
"Sora?"  
Sora turned around to face the head cheerleader, Victoria. She   
had the perfect blonde hair, blue eye, ditzy appearence, as usual,   
and everyone knew when she wanted something she would most   
definately get it.  
"Yes?" Sora looked at Victoria's sparkly eyeshadow. 'That's too   
girlish' Sora thought as she glanced away.  
"I heard you have a connection with Taichi." In other words, she   
thought Tai was hot and needed his number.  
"So I do." The wind was getting colder, she wished she had her   
coat.  
"Does he know me? I mean, I know you two talk, so he's probably   
mentioned me." Victoria said in a snobby way.  
"Actually, no." Sora had about enough, "I don't know why he   
would mention you out of no where if he didn't like you." That   
was just the right amount of words to shut her up. Victoria turned   
away, slightly.   
"I will find out." She walked away, leaving Sora. Victoria wasn't   
really that bad, she was acually the nicest on the squad. Victoria   
couldn't put up a fight if it killed her, though.  
Anyway, Sora noticed the boys were still playing in such cold   
weather. She walked to a nearby bench to watch. 'Hmm, I think I do   
have my sweater?' Sora fished through her bag. Yep, it was there   
as she suspected. She pulled it over her, the warmth was just   
enough to brighten her mood.  
Ten minutes went by, the boys still played their practice. 'Geez!   
How much practice do they need?' Sora thought, she was getting   
colder by the minute. 'Tomorrow's game they'll be leading in   
the first five minutes!' Her fingers felt numb. 'I know Victoria   
is going to ask Tai out, no...she'll make him ask her out. What   
was I thinking? A cheerleader asking out a guy? Never.' Sora just   
found out she was not the only one sitting on the bench. She   
screamed.   
"Aaaaaa!" Was Tai's reaction. "Why'd you scream!?"  
"Don't do that!"  
"Don't scream!"  
Sora breathed in and out. "I didn't even notice you were right   
next to me."  
"It happens." He responded.  
'It happens? In what world is he on?' Sora tried not to giggle.  
"Please can we go? I am freezing." Tai stood up.   
"Why did your coach make you practice in this weather?" Sora   
grabbed her bag and stood up, too.   
"That's how coaches are? I don't know. I heard tomorrow's going to   
be a hard team to play." They started to walk.  
Sora smiled at him. "That's what you always say."  
They walked until they saw a small coffee shoppe. 'That's it. That's   
the coffee shoppe.' Sora told herself as a memory came into her   
mind.   
'*'One day, four years ago, Sora and Tai were walking, as they were   
right now. They never figured that in October snow would come, but   
it did.   
"Sora?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah?" Sora replied.   
"Is that snow?" They both stopped walking and glanced at each other's   
hair.   
"Come on, we aren't going to make it home in time before the snow."   
Sora said as she led Tai into 'Mystic Mood Mocha', the coffee shoppe.   
Together they ordered hot chocolate and watched as the fresh new snow   
fell from the sky before their eyes. It may have seemed lame, but it   
was such a sight, snow so soon. Winter was heaven.'*'  
"Sora?" Tai was wondering why she stopped walking.  
"Huh?" She was back to reality. "Sorry." They passed the coffee   
shoppe. It wasn't time to go in there, yet.   
"Hey, Tai?" Sora had to mention. Tai looked at her as they walked.  
"Do you like Victoria?" She continued.  
"Who?"   
'That's an automatic no!' Sora thought. "You know, the main cheerleader?"  
"Oh, her. Not really. You know how I hate those cheerleaders." He   
smiled slightly.   
"I forgot." She told him honestly.  
"Oh. She asked you about me, didn't she?"  
"How'd you know!?"  
"Sora, it's obvious. That's how Victoria gets her dates." 'Victoria   
is so annoying!' Tai thought.  
"I know."  
'Is she wondering what kind of girls I like? She didn't even have to tell  
me that.' He looked at her.   
"Yes, Taichi?" She smiled.  
Tai blushed, he wasn't expecting her to notice! "Oh, nevermind!"  
Finally, they were standing in front of Tai's apartment. "You need   
my notes, don't you? Why don't you stay for awhile, I don't think   
my parents are home..." Tai asked a blushing Sora.   
'Is he flirting with me or something? What did he mean by that? Or   
does he just think his parents are annoying?' Sora thought. When   
Tai was opening the door she felt her cheeks, yes, she was blushing!  
"Ma? Dad? Kari?" Tai looked around once he opened the door. He stepped   
in and Sora followed him. "I don't think they are here, but where   
would they have gone?" Tai asked.   
"I don't have a clue." Sora threw her bag on the ground. "Are you   
allowed to have people over when they aren't home?"  
"Sure, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He stumbled.   
"Nevermind." Sora walked over and sat down on the couch. Tai put his   
bag down and went to grab a glass.   
"Want something to drink?" He was holding two glasses by now.  
"What are you having?"   
"Hot chocolate." He put the glasses on the counter.  
"Oh, yes please." Sora watched him take out a hot chocolate tub. He   
then went to the fridge to take out milk. Tai saw her looking at him.   
"Want to help?" His brown eyes stared into her eyes.  
'I can't let this happen, again. I know it will.' Sora thought as she   
remembered when her and Tai were making cookies that one day while at   
Mimi's and they almost kissed each other. "It's okay, I am just   
watching you." She told him.  
'She's making me nervous.' Tai thought as he nodded his head. 'She   
could be reading a textbook or something instead!'  
Sora looked around the apartment. It wasn't that much different from   
hers, but there was a lighter on the table. She spotted a wind chime   
that was slowly being carried by the wind. 'That's pretty.' She   
thought.   
"I use to hate that thing." Tai said.  
'Whaaaaat!?? How did he know what I thought!!?' "What?" Sora tried   
to say casually.   
"You're looking at the wind chime, right?"   
'Oh, he saw me...I thought he was making cocoa?! Was he checking me   
out!? Wait, what am I thinking!!?' "Yeah." Sora coughed out.   
"Almost done." Tai was refering to the hot chocolate that he was   
stirring. "Sora?"  
"Wha-yeah?" She responded.   
"Why do you like tennis more than soccer?" He didn't look up at   
her, he kept stirring.   
"I never said I like it more. Tennis is more free time for me to   
work at my mother's flower shoppe."  
"Oh." He stopped stirring and opened a bag of marshmallows.  
"I'm going to try to play soccer again, though. I might have time   
to do it, or so says my mom."   
"Really?? That's so awesome, maybe if you still kick butt you can   
be on the boys' soccer team." He looked at her, excited.  
Sora laughed. "Sounds fun, like it was last time."  
Tai tossed marshmallows in each cup, overflowing them. He walked   
over and sat on the couch. He put the glasses on the table.  
"Yummy good." Sora said as she grabbed a cup.  
"Ditto!" Tai said as he took the other cup. They clinged the cups   
together and sipped at the same time.   
Tai put his cup down on the table. He stood up and walked to his  
bag. He opened it and took out a notebook, the English notebook.   
'This hot chocolate could be warmer, but it's fine I suppose.'   
Sora was thinking.   
Tai came back to the couch and sat down. "Here you go." He was   
about to tear out the paper.   
"Tai! I can copy, you need the notes." Sora told him. She ripped   
out an empty paper and took a pencil laying on the table.   
Tai watched her copy for awhile, but he knew his fixed eyes were   
causing her to write sloppy. He grabbed the remote on the table   
and turned on the t.v. It was the news.   
"Look's like snow this week, we predict." The weather man said.   
'Snow?' Sora looked up quickly.   
The weather man pointed to their area in Tokyo.   
"Yeah!" Sora was happy.   
Tai noticed, "Come on, copy!" He told her, he wasn't patient.   
"Okay, okay!" She kept copying, her hand hurt.   
"Is that...." Tai didn't finish.   
"What?" Sora looked up. "Tai?"  
He pointed to the television. She looked, but it was only the   
weather man.   
"Tai? Are you okay?" She asked.   
He turned to her. "You didn't see what was in the background?"   
"Nope."  
"Am I losing it? I swear I saw a Digimon or something."   
"A Digimon?" Sora repeated.   
The front door suddenly made an unlocking noise. It caused   
them to jump.   
"Someone's home." Tai whispered. "Damn."  
The door opened and it was Kari. She closed the door as she   
took off her shoes. "Hi you two!" She sounded surprised.   
"Hi." Sora said.   
"Why are you home?" Tai questioned.  
Sora nudged him, he was being rude.   
"Why wouldn't I be? And more importantly, why are you here?"   
Kari was referring to Sora.  
"Oh no, you're right!" Sora almost shouted.   
"What?" Tai wondered.   
Sora grabbed her notes and headed towards the door. She   
started to put on her shoes. Tai got up from the couch.  
"Bye, Sora." Kari said.   
"Bye you guys." Sora said as she took her bag and opened   
the door. She stepped outside.   
"Wait-what?" Tai jumped over the table and ran out the door.   
She must have ran so fast that Tai didn't see her. "Bye?" He   
said to no one. He peered off the balcony. Sora was running   
away, she clenched her bag. "Bye Sora!" Tai yelled.   
Sora heard and turned around. She looked up and waved. She   
left.   
Tai felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Kari. "You really   
needed to say bye, right?" She asked him.   
"She didn't even say where she went to."   
"Where does she normally go, with her mom?"   
"Oh, the flower shoppe."   
"Don't feel so bad, I was very surprised I saw you two   
here today. You barely hang out, I know how it is." Kari   
walked back inside. "You're going to catch cold."   
Tai ignored her.   
"Hey, can I have her hot chocolate?"  
"Err.."  
***  
Sora stepped inside the flower shoppe. The bell on the door   
jingled.  
"Sora! Where were you?" Her mother wondered. She was behind the   
register.  
"I'm so sorry! I had to borrow Tai's notes." Sora explained.   
"Well, that took a long time. It's okay, I haven't heard Tai's   
name in what seems like years."  
"Years? No way, mama." Sora placed her things behind the counter.   
"Well, I never know about the people you like."   
"I don't like him!" Sora denied.  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
Sora blushed as she turned away. "Oops, heh heh, sorry."  
"Could you go water the plants for me?" Her mother changed the   
subject.  
"Of course, I do it everyday." Sora responded as she went out of   
the shop's back door.  
Riiiing Riiiing  
Sora's mother picked up the telephone. She listened and hung up.   
"Excuse me?"   
Sora's mother turned around to face a girl with black hair pulled   
into a bun with one strand hanging out on each side of her face.   
"May I help you?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked her.  
"Yeah, do you have any blue tulips?"  
"Blue? Sorry, not that color. Why would you need blue?"  
"It's a small tradition, nevermind. Thank you." The girl turned   
and walked out of the store. The bell jingled as the door closed.   
'That girl was a bit strange' Mrs. takenouchi thought.   
The back door opened. "That was hard." Sora said. "Who were you   
talking to?"  
"Just a little girl who wanted to buy some flowers."  
"Oh." She noticed her mother looking at something outside from   
behind her. "What are you looking at?" Sora turned around.   
"Look's like your friend is coming."  
Sora walked outside to meet Tai. "What are you doing here?" She   
asked.  
"Looks like you're happy to see me." He said sarcastically.   
"Sorry."  
"Are you guys closing soon? I don't think these flowers should   
go to waste."  
"I'm not sure, we'll probably move the flowers inside."  
They stood there for what seemed like ten minutes, but it was   
actually only one.  
"Umm..." Sora started.  
"Well..." Tai looked away.   
"Yeah?"   
"Oh, uh...I heard there's this ice rink.."   
"Ice rink..?"  
"Uh, yeah..so.."  
"Oh, well the flowers..."  
"Flowers..?"  
"Umm, yeah..."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Well, I'm.."  
"Yeah, I know..."  
"I really am sorry.."  
"Well, it doesn't open until seven."  
"Oh, well maybe then."  
"You wanna call me...?"  
"Sounds good..."  
"Okay.."  
"Talk to you then."  
"Bye." He turned and walked away.   
Sora watched him leave. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought.   
'Why could we barely talk? I know it's my fault, I know it is.   
All he wanted to do was catch up with old times, and I just   
give the dumb excuse with flowers. I'm such an idiot.' After   
Tai was no longer in sight, Sora turned back around. Her   
mother stood before her.   
"What was that for?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked her daughter.  
"I think I made a huge idiot of myself." Sora responded.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Tai just came over here, asking me to do something fun, and   
I'm...just really stupid."  
"That's not true, Sora. It couldn't have been that terrible."   
Her mother tried to reassure her.   
"I don't know."  
"What did he want you to do?"  
"He wanted to check out the new ice skating rink with me."   
"Oh, I see.." She tried to hide a small smile. "You can go,   
you aren't staying here all night."  
"Really?!" Sora was excited now.  
"Well, I haven't heard you two doing things together in a   
long time, but I think you need ice skates-"  
"I can rent! Thanks mama!" She hugged her mother. "This will   
be so much fun! Maybe the others will be there, too!"  
"Maybe, hurry up and go get him before he's already walked home."  
"Oh yeah! Bye!" Sora ran along the sidewalks. 'He couldn't have   
ran so fast!' She was thinking.   
"Sora?"   
Sora ran past a bench that Tai and Matt were both sitting on.   
She stopped running and turned around. She walked towards them.   
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.   
"Just sitting." Matt said.   
"I think I noticed that." Sora replied.   
"We were actually talking about the ice skating rink." Tai told her.   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah, we're trying to get everyone to go tonight." Matt said.   
"Well, I can go!"   
"Really?" Tai couldn't believe it.   
"Really! I can't remember the last time I skated..it was so...fun."   
Sora started to act like she was skating. Tai laughed.   
"Man, I hate ice skating." Matt said gloomily.   
Sora stopped. "Why are you going then? I bet you didn't even give   
ice skating a chance."   
"Oh he did," Tai said. "but he didn't really, what's the word,   
succeed."   
"Tai, shut up!" Matt shot back.   
"We can always teach you how." Sora moved a strand of hair back   
behind her ear.   
"I know, but do we have to go today? I mean, it is short notice, so   
what are the chances that everyone will come?"   
"Matt! We have to go! Today, is....special.." Tai stumbled.   
"Special!?" Sora and Matt said in unison.   
"Okay, okay! So maybe it's not..."   
"I think Tai lost it," Matt mentioned.   
"Enough already! I guess we won't go." Sora seemed a bit sad.   
"Sora, we can still go." Tai noticed.   
"How about you guys go today, and another day we'll all go?" Matt   
tried to clear it up. "Well, I have to go and do the laundry. Bye."   
Matt walked away, but he heard Tai snickering. "Shut up, Tai!"   
"So? Want to go?" Tai offered.   
"Isn't it going to be weird? Only us two?" Sora asked.   
"Why would it be?" Tai wondered.   
"Nevermind." Sora looked as a single snowflake hit her coat. 'I know   
he knows what I mean. This is going to look so strange, I can't let   
anything happen-I can't go with him.' Sora thought. 'After everything   
that almost happened before, this is the match point. I mean, Tai's great   
and all, but I don't want anything more than our friendship. Is he   
staring at me? Oh shoot, we are leaving right now!'   
Tai and Sora started to walk. They were coming close to the flower   
shoppe.   
"Tai?" Sora started, he looked at her. "I can't go with you, I'm sorry!"   
With that, Sora walked away towards the flower shoppe. She felt Tai's   
eyes watching her, burning. She started to run, once she made it inside   
she closed the door taking huge gulps of oxygen.   
"Sora? Back so soon?" It was her mother. "Were you just in a race?"   
Sora ignored her and turned towards the window. Was Tai still standing   
there? Sora could, somehow, see his face from such distance. He had a   
look of anger or sadness, something she had never seen before by him.   
Was Tai hurt or confused? She watched as Tai slowly turned around without   
making any effort to come towards the shoppe. 'What have I done?' Sora   
thought. She realized her mother was still talking to her, but she   
wouldn't listen. Instead she was thinking of how much of a monster she   
had become.  
.........................................................................  



	2. Takenouchi's New Problem Part2

~~~~~~~~**Takenouchi's New Problem**~~~~~~~~  
part two  
  
"He's so rude!" Matt flopped onto the couch. TK glanced at Matt. He was   
spending the weekend at their dad's apartment building, so he was more   
interested in the older kids' conversations.   
"What now?" TK asked his brother while balancing dirty dishes. "I swear,   
you only want me here to do your chores."   
"Oh yeah, thanks for doing my laundry." Matt snickered.   
"Be quiet! So, who's rude?"   
"Tai and his situations!" Matt took a pillow off the couch and threw it up   
and down.  
"I am not following..."   
"Okay, I called him awhile ago, and it was like I was talking to myself!   
I asked him what was wrong, and he was mumbling something that I had no   
idea what he was talking about!"   
"That's a situation?" TK laughed. "Man, you guys are so lame!"   
"What was that?!" Matt got up and threatened to knock over the dirty   
plates TK was balancing.   
"You wouldn't!" TK was getting nervous. The plates shook a little from his   
uneasiness.  
"Dad will just make you buy new ones! Hahahaha!" Matt stopped laughing and   
helped him put down the plates. He started to wash a few. "The job's always   
easier with more help." He grinned.   
"Thanks." TK was really worried before that. 'Matt isn't that bad of a   
brother, I just wish he'd stop scaring me like that!' TK thought.   
"So, what girls like you now?" Matt continued.  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
"You are the basketball champ, ya know. Don't be shy."   
"No girls like me! Who do you think I am, uh, yeah leave me alone!" TK ran   
into Matt's room and locked the door.   
"Hey! That's my room!" Matt ran after him, he accidentally left the water   
running in the sink.   
"Too bad! Guests' choice on rooms!" TK laughed.   
"Wait 'til I get in there, TK! TK!!!!" Matt shouted.  
Riiiing Riiiing   
"Get the telephone, TK!"   
"I'm not falling for your trick!" TK responded.  
"Aww man!" Matt ran to pick up the phone. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"   
"Why hi there, who's this?" The voice sounded chirpy, maybe a bit too happy.   
"Who are you looking for?" Matt challenged with another question.   
"It depends if he still lives here, are you helping me or not?"   
"Who is this?" Matt demanded.  
"Well, aren't you a little rebel."   
"Excuse me?" 'I recognize this voice, it sounds so familiar, could it be?'   
Matt thought.   
"This may sound weird..."   
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
"This is Mimi..."   
"Mimi!!!"   
"Ach, don't shout like that!"   
"Aren't you is the United States? Why are you calling?" 'I knew it was her!'   
"You see, I am not in the United States." Mimi giggled. "I am at a hotel   
here! This is the only phone number I remembered!"   
"Cool!" Matt smiled.   
"But I have more news, I am coming back here for longer than a weekend, six   
months."   
"Six months!" Matt was shocked, he never knew he would even see Mimi again.   
Well, besides at the Digital World.   
"I get to enroll back in school, too! I can't wait! This will be just like   
old times, uh, but not in the Digiworld!" She laughed.   
"Yeah you're right, since you are only a year younger you will probably be   
in some of my classes."   
"Oh, yeah! I forgot! Hey, do you have Sora's phone number?"   
"Actually no, call Tai and ask." Matt read Mimi Tai's phone number.   
"Thanks a lot, I'll ask Tai if we should all do something tomorrow."   
"Um wait, that may not be a good idea.." Matt stopped her.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Tai is not being himself lately, I don't know why-" Matt was cut off.   
"I can find out! I am good at these things, talk to you in awhile. Bye!"   
Mimi hung up the phone.   
"Hello?" Matt didn't notice Mimi would hang up so quickly. He hung up his   
phone, too. "TK? Are you still in there?!" No response. "You are!" Matt   
pounded on the door.   
"Hi there, is Tai home?" Mimi asked someone from Tai's apartment room.   
"Yeah, who's this?" It was Mrs. Kamiya.   
"Mimi Tachikawa."   
"Oh, hold on." 'Hmm, I remember that name from somewhere, don't I?' Mrs.   
Kamiya thought while walking to Tai and Kari's room. She knocked on the   
closed door.   
"Yeah?" Came Kari's voice from inside. "Come in."   
Mrs. Kamiya opened the door. She saw Tai and Kari by the computer playing   
some game. "Tai you have a phone call, it's Mimi." She said.   
"Mimi!?" Tai and Kari were surprised.   
"Kari, stay here and keep playing Ever Quest." Tai ordered.   
"No, I want to talk to Mimi!" Kari fought back.   
"You can when I am done." Tai left the room.   
"What's an Ever Quest?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her daughter.   
"It's this game on the internet you play with other users, I think Tai's getting   
addicted to it." Kari responded.   
"How are you sure he is?"   
"I heard him talking to Matt on the portable phone earlier, and Tai was   
murmuring things while playing the game. He probably had no idea what he was   
saying, knowing how distracted he gets!" Kari started to giggle.   
"That's how guys are with video, I mean, computer games. Do I get to try?"   
"Sure, mom." Kari let her mother sit down and play the game while she   
watched.   
"Hey, Mimi!" Tai said cheerfully.   
"Hi! I am staying in Japan for six months, and I am going to school with   
you guys!"   
"Hey, that's cool!"   
'He doesn't sound weird like Matt said.' Mimi thought. "What are you doing   
tomorrow? Can we all do something, I want to see everyone."   
"I'm not doing anything, so sure!"   
"Wait, do you have Sora's phone number?" Mimi wondered.  
"....Sora?"   
"No, I said Sora but I meant Matt." Mimi was being sarcastic.   
"Huh?" Tai didn't understand.   
"Well do you have her number or not?"   
Of course Tai knew it, he knew it by heart. He knew a lot of peoples' phone   
numbers by heart. He told Mimi.   
"Wait, hold on, okay? I have to go..uh..clean my dog.." There was a clicking   
noise, but she didn't hang up.   
'That's funny, I didn't know Mimi owned a dog?' Tai thought.   
"Hello?" That was definitely not Mimi's voice.   
"Mimi!? If that's you, you must have changed into a guy or something!" Tai   
blurted.   
"Tai!? You idiot, it's me Matt!"   
"But I never called you!"   
"I called Matt, sorry." Mimi admitted. "I knew you wouldn't want me to call him.   
So, can we all do something tomorrow?"   
"Wait Tai, I thought you were ice skating with Sora just now?" Matt asked.   
"Sora!?" Mimi giggled.   
".....no, we didn't go-" Tai was cut off.  
"Oh, we could all go ice skating tomorrow!" Mimi announced happily.   
"Er, uh, okay.." Tai mumbled.   
"Why didn't you guys go?" Matt continued.   
"Do I have to say, and right now?"   
"YES!" Matt and Mimi both said.   
"I hate it when people team up on me..." Tai noticed Kari sneaking up   
behind him. He turned his head around and she ducked behind the couch. "Hold   
on a sec.." He told Matt and Mimi. He put the phone down gently and tiptoed   
to the couch. He jumped over landing on Kari. "Gotcha!"   
Kari screamed. "Get offa meeee!"   
Their mother poked her head out of the bedroom. "Stop rough-housing, I am   
busy playing!" She shouted and went back inside.   
Tai and Kari were confused. "You're letting her play my game!?" Tai demanded   
an answer.   
"Maybe..if..you...got..off..of..me...I...could..answer!" Kari coughed out.   
"Oh, sorry!" Tai hopped off his paralyzed sister.   
"I...think you need..to lay off...the chocolates." Kari stood up.   
"Oh be quiet!"   
Kari stumbled over to the phone. "Hello? Mimi?" She asked.  
"Kari?"   
"Hi! Howareyouwherehaveyoubeenareyoustayinglongwhereareyounowdoeseveryoneknow??"   
"Wha...?" Mimi was confused by all the questions Kari asked in less than a   
minute.   
"Oh, I forgot they were on the phone!" Tai said in the background. "Oh well.."   
He mumbled. He sneaked into his room. "Mom! You're still in here?!"   
"Shh! I think I got something here!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted back.  
"Okay! Geez.." Tai laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes, soon he couldn't   
hear his mother's grunting anymore....  
'*' "Tai! I hate you!" Sora shouted as she pointed in his face.   
"Sora? Why? What did I ever do to you?"   
"Taichi, I've had enough of the way you treat me! You always act like I am your   
girlfriend, and you always want me going places with you! Just like that dumb   
ice rink! You think I would actually go-with you? Hah! I would rather go with   
that hott Ishida boy!"   
"Sora, since when do you act this way?"   
"Shut up, Taichi! I am always this way, you better accept it! I'm glad I quit   
soccer long ago, that was a mistake of me to ever like it! You are a waste of   
my time, and so is that silly game!"   
"It's not silly!" Tai's distance from Sora was slowly drifting.  
"It's pointless then! I am more into guys that play the guitar and sing! If you   
ever talk to me or put your arm around me when I am cold ever again, I will hit   
you so hard! Understand? I hate you!" Sora turned and walked away. She started   
fading away..  
"Sora! I didn't mean it that way! I only wanted to go to the ice rink as   
friends! I ruin everything! It's all my fault...it's all my fault...it's all my   
fault......  
'*'   
"...my...fault..." Tai mumbled while he slept.   
"Tai, hunny?" Mrs. Kamiya shook him. "It was just a bad dream."   
Tai woke up. "A dream!?"   
"Yes, hunny-"   
"No! It wasn't a dream! She meant that the whole time, and I never noticed!"   
Tai jumped out of his bed and stormed out the room.   
"She?" Mrs. Kamiya thought out aloud.   
Tai walked past Kari, she was still on the phone. He only slept for fifteen   
minutes, it seemed longer. He walked to the fridge and opened it. He peered inside.   
"Tai, Mimi and Matt want to talk to you, where were you?" Kari asked him.   
Tai took out a pop and closed the fridge door.   
"Tai?"  
He walked to the closet and took out his coat.   
"Where are you going?"   
Tai's feet slipped into some shoes. He opened the front door and stepped   
out.   
"Tell mom!" Kari yelled.  
Tai closed the door.   
"Tai! Mimi, call me in ten minutes!" Kari slammed down the receiver and   
ran into her room. "Mom! Tai just left the house, he didn't even say   
anything!"   
"Kari, hush." Her mother cooed.  
"Mom! What about Tai?"   
"Let him go, he'll come back."   
"You don't care? Only for that weird game?"   
"No, when he woke up he mentioned someone, let him work it out. He's old   
enough to handle it."   
"Heh, could have fooled me." She teased.  
"Kari!"   
***  
Tai slipped on his jacket and walked down the stairs of the apartment   
building. He walked past several rooms, there were so many doors, they were   
never-ending. Tai wiped his forehead with his can of pop. He was nervous,   
but he had to end this confusion that was taunting him. 'Sora could have   
never said that, it was a dream, just like mom said.' Tai was thinking.   
'But she did say she wouldn't go with me to ice rink, what was that about?   
I am so confused. What has happened to us? It's like we don't see anything   
the same anymore like we use to.' Tai turned around and walked back the same   
way as he just came. 'Sora really doesn't like me, does she? I don't like   
her, do I? Sure, she is pretty and she's smart and she's good with every   
sport and she has the best personality and she looks great in a skirt, but   
that can't mean I like her. Yeah, I've known her practically my whole life,   
but that would ruin anything. *I can't go with you, I'm sorry!* That   
dream was fake, she never would yell at me. When she didn't want to go   
skating she even used the word 'sorry'. She didn't want to hurt my feelings.   
Sora is so caring.' Tai stopped. He noticed he was standing in front of Sora's   
apartment. The pop in his hand was placed on the ledge of the building. He   
knocked on the Takenouchi's door. Tai had no idea why he came or how he   
managed to stop at this door. Maybe because he had to clear things up. His   
hands were trembling. 'Why did I come here?' He thought. 'What will I say?'   
He put his hand back down to his side when he was done knocking twice.  
"Mom, I'll get it!" Sora called. Sora felt so bad for what she did to Tai   
earlier. She spent almost an hour in her room thinking about what she did   
until her mother made her do chores. She almost cried, too. Sora looked   
through the peep-hole in the door. 'Ack! It's Tai! What do I do, what do I do!'   
Sora took a few steps backwards. 'Ummm, oh no! I can't believe he came, I was   
going to go there! What do I do!? There's so much I needed to say to him, but   
what was it, again? Why did he come here? Does he hate me for what I said?   
Why do I think so negative?' She couldn't keep Tai waiting there the whole time,   
she had to open the door, face the music. Sora's hand inched towards the   
doorknob. She slowly opened the door. "Tai?" She managed to cough out. Tai   
couldn't believe he actually came to her apartment. He did not know what to say.  
"I am so sorry for what I did, I really am!" Sora talked fast. "I don't   
know why I wouldn't go, I guess I kinda thought weird and my mind was   
racing. I think it was because I wanted to go with Matt and others, too."   
'Matt?' Tai thought. '*Hott Ishida boy..*' He shuddered.   
"Tai? I am sorry, seriously. Please forgive me for what I did." Sora looked so   
defenseless. She had a warm heart that could be broken by the way Tai was   
thinking before. 'How could I hurt Sora like I have? She looks more sorry than I   
was unhappy about this earlier. Tai stood there. He looked at her, then at the ground,   
then back at her.   
"Tai? Say something." Sora's gentle eyes made her look so fragile, as if   
one wrong word he said could make her heart break into pieces. "Tai?" 'Why can't he   
forgive me?' Sora thought as she looked down. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't   
do that now, but it was so hard to live up to her words.  
Tai noticed the look she had on her face. "Sora..."   
She barely heard him, she looked up slowly. "Tai?"   
His foot started to move a step forward and his hand shook as he tried to raise it. He   
put his hand on her shoulder, Sora had a sudden reaction of surprise. She thought he   
wouldn't do anything else, but his hand then slid behind her head. He walked a little   
closer, his face was drawn to hers. Sora didn't realize until now what was happening,   
did she not want to stop it? His hand pushed her head closer and his lips pressed   
against hers. Her lips were as soft as silk and Tai lingered to taste more. Sora couldn't   
turn away, she couldn't resist his sudden emotion. She was so surprised that her eyes   
were still open and she slowly kissed him back. Her eyelids shut, she wouldn't find   
out what this meant now, she would find out soon after. Tai's kiss went deeper, he   
wanted to find out where he was really getting at, and if she was really kissing him   
back. Sora pulled away from it just when she was at ease. She looked at him with a   
blank stare. Her eyes were glimmering now. 'W..what just happened? He..kissed me..?'   
She couldn't get the image of the kiss out of her head. 'What's this mean?' She thought.   
"..sss..orry that came out of no where." Tai stuttered, he was blushing. 'I can't believe  
I did that.' He thought.   
"It's...okay." Sora held her hand to her cheek, while the other one held tightly to her back.   
"You, uh, want to come inside for a while?" Sora stumbled at words, what else was there   
to say?   
"I don't think that's a good idea.." Tai said slowly.   
"You're...right, should we just say this never happened and forget it?" Sora said at the   
same pace.   
"I guess so..." Tai responded.   
"Maybe we'll do something tomorrow..." She stopped, then added quickly, "-with the   
others, heh heh." She choked.   
"Alright, well, okay..I'll see you later?" With that, Tai ran like a bolt   
of lightning.   
Sora was still shocked at what had just happened to her. She leaned against her front   
door, in the same position for at least five more minutes. Her hand rose up and two of   
her fingers touched the lips he kissed. 'He..kissed..me.' She repeated in thought as she   
went back inside and closed the door behind her.   
Tai raced to the Kamiya door and leaned on it with his palms, panting. His face was all   
red and his hair was messy.  
Kari heard what seemed like a knock on the door. "I'll get it, mama." She decided.   
Kari walked to the door and when she opened it Tai fell at her feet.   
"Owww!" He shouted when he crashed to the floor.  
"Tai! What were you doing?!" Kari backed up.   
"Leaning against the door." He crawled inside and Kari closed the door.   
"Where did you go?" She questioned.   
"For a walk."  
"Well, you seemed depressed! Where did you walk to?" She pestered.  
"Some place you never heard of."   
"What?" Kari wondered.  
"The beauty parlor!" Tai laughed.   
"Er.." Kari knew he was joking. 'At least he's happy, again. Before he was   
tense, but I guess he did work things out like mom said he would.' Kari   
thought. She sat down beside her brother on the floor and hugged him.   
"Kari? What's this for? Did you eat too many sugar packets, again?"   
"No, it's for being my silly, happy brother." Kari smiled as he hugged her back.  
***  
Mimi was kicking her legs as she giggled. "I'm so glad I am back here! You   
wouldn't believe Americans these days!"   
"What do you mean?" Sora asked her best friend as she popped another mint   
into her mouth. They couldn't stop laughing or smiling. It was so delightful   
that they would share the same conversations years ago once again.  
"The boys are so weird! Here in Japan they're all funny and crazy, but   
when I was there in the U.S. of A. they were almost serious the whole time!"   
"Oh come on, Mimi! Just admit it, you like everything here better!"   
"Yeah, the friends, the boys, the food, the stores, and everything!" Mimi cheered.   
They both giggled while sitting on a bench in front of the strip mall.   
"If anyone has changed my favorite restaurant, I swear you'll never hear the end   
of it!" Mimi threatened.   
"Don't worry, it's still here. I go to it every weekend." Sora said happily.   
"Wanna go there for lunch? My treat!"   
"Alright." Sora bounced off the bench. She led Mimi to the restaurant of her dreams.   
Well, not literally her dreams.   
"Ooh! It looks better! The remodeling makes it look more fashionable."   
Sora grinned. They walked inside and sat across from each other in a booth table by   
the window.   
"Tell me everything that is new with you, and don't you dare say nothing!" Mimi noted.   
'..the kiss..' Sora's mouth shut and she turned bright red. 'Where did that come from?  
I can't tell Mimi that! Or can I?' Her hands went over her mouth.   
"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, concerned.   
"Nothing!" Sora coughed out.   
"You know I won't tell anyone, I'm your best friend." Mimi mentioned.   
"I know, but not here, okay?" Sora whispered.   
"Wow! Must be important!" Mimi was excited.  
"Mimi, please."   
"Okay, okay!"   
A waiter came up to them, and they ordered fries and two sprites. The waiter thought   
he would get a bad tip when he heard what they wanted.   
"Hey, isn't that Tai and Matt?" Mimi poked at the window, meaning she wanted Sora   
to see.   
'Tai!!??' Sora gulped. 'I am not ready to face him, am I? This is going to be so weird!   
Please don't have Tai come in here, please god!' Sora's head hit the table.   
"They're coming in here, oh, Sora are you okay?" Mimi looked at her.  
"Fine." Sora mumbled without moving.  
"Hey girls." Sora could hear Matt's voice and a slight 'hello' from Tai.   
"Hi! What's up? Come sit down." Mimi offered.   
"Okay." Matt sat next to Sora and Tai next to Mimi.   
"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked Mimi.   
"Sora's not feeling too good I guess?" Mimi answered.   
"What'd you guys order?" Tai asked.   
'Why is his voice so calm? Does he really not remember what happened yesterday?   
Was it that bad to forget!?' Sora thought while raising her head. Tai was looking at her   
until she looked at him. 'He must remember.'   
"We got fries and some drinks. You guys should have came here sooner." Mimi told them.   
"Not like you told us to come here," Matt said. "it's okay."   
"Oh my gosh, I think I know that woman over there!" Mimi grabbed Matt's hand. "Come   
with me."   
"Take Tai!" Matt resorted, but was dragged away.   
Sora looked at him. Tai glanced at her.   
"Yeah?" He asked.   
Sora couldn't stand this, like nothing happened. She pulled the collar of his shirt close to   
her face. "I can't do this, okay?! Like nothing happened!"   
"Last night?!" Tai choked. 'Why is she acting so strange over a plain kiss!' Tai thought.  
"Tai, you have to tell me why you did that, was that meant to happen?" Sora couldn't let   
him answer, she saw Mimi and Matt coming back. She let go of Tai and his face crashed   
onto the table.   
"What'd we miss?" Mimi wanted to know.   
"Owwww." Tai's eyes were scratched out.   
"Nothing really, only Japanese boy behavior!" Sora winked at Mimi.  
.........................................................................  
  
Author note::: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's okay, right? ^o^ hehe, so now what will   
happen? Will Tai ask Sora out? Will school be different with Mimi around? And why the heck is   
the title of the fanfic so odd? It's because you haven't found out yet!! (duh! Jk!) Please   
review, because a lot of people don't and it doesn't make me energetic to write!   
~Aly  
Ps- Sorry for all the questions that Sora asked in the story, it may have gotten annoying but   
that's what she was thinking.  
  
  



	3. Takenouchi's New Problem Part3

~~~~~~~~**Takenouchi's New Problem**~~~~~~~~  
part three  
  
Her feet stopped at the tennis court entrance. Sora had made an excuse to leave the restaurant.   
There was no way she could stay there. Her hand pushed open the gate, and she walked inside.   
The place was isolated. She would not be surprised if a tumbleweed rolled past her. 'W..why   
does he not care what he did, why did he not talk to me about it, why did he run off when he   
did it, and most importantly, why did he do it..why did he kiss me?' She crawled into a corner.   
There were too many questions and no answers. Her back faced the cold wind.   
"Hello there." Said a voice strikingly similar. Sora's head turned to see a grinning Yolei. She   
was standing outside of the court.   
"Y..Yolei?" Sora was surprised.   
"What are you doing sitting there? Don't you play tennis?" Yolei leaned against the metal fence.   
"Uh, well yes, I do!" Sora coughed.   
"So, why aren't you playing?"   
"Umm..I forgot my racket.." She lied.   
"Sora? Are you feeling okay?" Yolei wondered.   
"I..."   
"Um okay. Anyway! Will you help me with tennis!? Please!!" Yolei dropped the bag she was holding.   
"Tennis!?" And Sora thought Yolei was actually caring about her problem!   
"I know I just started, but I really want to make the team at school!" Sora smiled at her.   
'Does she look up to me?' Sora thought. 'I can't tell Yolei 'no', she knows I would never act   
that way. Even though something is happening between Tai and I..maybe this is the way for me to   
forget it even happened?'   
"Please!" Yolei begged.   
"Okay, Yolei! Don't yell." Sora stuck her tongue out.   
"Yay! Thank you so much!!" She hugged the fence.   
'This is a little embarrassing.." Sora looked around hoping no one was watching Yolei. "You have   
played before, right?"   
"Not exactly."  
"Maybe we can practice then, for right now." She stood up. Yolei smiled and ran into the tennis   
court.   
"What is wrong with Sora?" Mimi asked Matt and Tai at the restaurant, "This isn't like her."   
Tai just looked out the window.   
"Just leave her be, you can find out later." Matt told her calmly.   
"I want to know! Aren't you ever curious?!" She shouted at him.   
"Mimi, people are looking at you." Mimi blushed and hid her face.   
"There's nothing wrong with Sora." Tai suddenly said. They both looked at him.   
"How would you know for sure?" Mimi asked.   
"Because..if there was something wrong she would mention it."   
"No one can tell everyone everything, Tai." Matt said reasonably.   
"Just shut up." Tai got up out of the booth.   
"What's the matter with you?" Matt got up, too.   
"This is so embarrassing!" Mimi slumped under the table.   
"Listen, I have known Sora longer than you-"   
"What did you do to her?" Matt cut him off.   
"I didn't do anything!" Tai backed up.   
"You're a jerk! You cause everything, don't you?" Matt assumed.  
"If kissing a girl is so bad, then punch me right now!"   
Mimi's head rose and hit the table. "Ow! You kissed Sora!?" Tai was almost blushing at the fact he   
blurted the secret. He walked out of the restaurant. Mimi was now standing next to Matt. "I can't   
believe it."   
"I wonder if he really did?" People were looking at them.   
Tai was walking down the sidewalk. 'Why did I say it!?' He thought without knowing where he was going.   
"Excuse me? You're from my school." Said a girl behind him. Tai turned around. The girl had long black   
wavy hair, and she had green eyes. Her skin was close to matching Tai's.   
"Uh, yeah?"   
"I need some help, please. There is this project in science and..."   
***  
"Wow Yolei, you aren't so bad for just beginning!" Sora grinned.   
"Really!?" Yolei was very happy even though the two girls barely played.  
"Tomorrow come to the tennis court at my school, you can play with Gwen and I."   
"Thank you so much! I'll come when school lets out!"   
"I have to go, but I will see you then!" Sora waved and walked home. 'Yolei is really sweet, I'm glad   
she is trying out for tennis.' Sora stopped walking. 'Is that Tai with some girl?' She shook her head   
and kept walking. 'Oh well, who cares. He doesn't care at all.' She continued to walk and then opened   
the door to her apartment. "Mama?"   
"Sora, phone call!" Her mother called.   
"Already?" Sora picked up the receiver. "Hello?"   
"SORA! You can't even tell your best friend! How cruel!!! GEEZ!" Mimi stressed.   
"What are you talking about?!"   
"When you left the restaurant..um..Tai kind of..accidently...told us he kissed you!"   
"He..what?" Sora dropped the phone. It hit the floor, but Sora heard no noise. She didn't hear Mimi   
repeating her name to see if she was there. Her hand leaned against the wall. Her knees felt weak, she   
felt numb. 'Tai..told? Everyone?'   
"Sora?!" Her mother caught her before she fell forward. "What's wrong?" Sora looked at her.   
"After all you've known someone, they can't even keep a secret!" She cried.   
"Sora, please hunny, maybe the person didn't mean to tell." She assured.   
"Didn't mean to? W..what do you mean!?"   
"Sometimes not everyone realizes that they tell something private until after they say it." She focused   
all her attention to Sora. Her daughter then nodded slowly.   
"I'll be back." Sora managed to make it to the door. She looked back quickly, "Don't worry, I will be   
okay." She tried to smile and walked out the door.   
"Homework sure doesn't help teenager stress." Mrs. Takenouchi said to herself.   
Sora was walking to the Kamiya apartment. Her finger poked the doorbell.   
"Hi, Sora!" Kari greeted when the door opened.   
"Is Tai here?" She said with no emotion.   
"No, but what's wrong? What happened?" She asked with concern.  
"Nevermind." 'He's with that girl.' She turned away and walked to where she saw Tai earlier. Was he still   
there? She was walking pretty fast until she came to the bench. Looking around she noticed that he was   
walking in the other direction. She started to run to catch up. "Tai!"   
He gulped and turned around. "..uh, hello." Tai choked. Sora's hand hit his cheek so hard that he felt the   
sting. "My god can you slap." He rubbed his red cheek a few times but then stopped. "I am so sorry I said   
it in front of them. I understand if you can't forgive me." His eyes looked up at her. She said nothing.   
'I slapped him....? How could I have been so mad....?' "No. I'm the one who is sorry."   
"Wha?" His jaw dropped. Strangely enough, Sora hugged him. Tai did not understand anything that was happening now.   
"This is kinda strange!" He joked.  
Sora let go and backed up. "I guess you could say that we are just weird people!" They laughed.  
"He has a girlfriend!?" Someone whispered not too far away.   
The next day Mimi had a huge issue;  
"School!? Nooooo!" She grabbed Sora's leg. Sora went to pick up Mimi for her first day of going back to   
school in Tokyo.   
"Come on, everyone will be so happy to see you! I can't wait to show you around!" Sora said happily.   
"I actually forgot I am going to your school for awhile! And I never knew you wore uniforms!" She whined   
while pulling down her skirt a bit.  
"We don't want to be late you know." Sora took Mimi's bag for her and started to walk out of the house.   
"Wait! I am coming!" Mimi ran after. "Bye Mom and Dad!" She closed the door behind her.   
"You'll have a great time." Sora slowed her walking pace for Mimi.   
"I don't think you're only happy for me-Hey, what happened with Kamiya? You never called me back, it's   
like you left me on the phone-"   
"We are friends only. Nothing more, nothing less." Sora cut her off.   
"We can talk about this when something happens between you two again."   
"Mimi! There is no 'again'!" Sora shot back.   
"Why not?" Her eyes went misty, "Two perfect friends turning into the two perfect lovers!" She sounded   
like she was the voice of a commercial for a new romantic movie. Sora had a disgusted face plastered on.   
"That's NOT happening!!" Sora started to walk faster.   
"You need some romance in your life!" Mimi yelled after, "Come on, Sora!"   
Sora spun back around, "And who is it you like??"   
Mimi froze. She turned and walked the other way trying not to blush.   
"Mimi!" Sora laughed. "You have to like someone that means! Come back here, first class will start   
soon!"   
Mimi raced up to Sora, "Never ask me that again!" They both ran before the first bell at the school rang.   
"Class, it's the first day of the week!" Mr. Kontae announced. Everyone groaned. Sora was waiting for   
him to bring Mimi in front of the class, but instead Mr. Kontae kept talking about the daily news. Matt   
and Tai were bothering Sora about how happy she was.   
'Why can't I be happy?' Sora thought, 'My best friend is finally coming back to school in Japan!'  
"Sora's weird." Tai whispered to Matt. Matt nodded in response as they stared at the dazed girl.   
"Okay class, something new happened this morning." Mr Kontae started, "Someone who use to live here in   
Tokyo has come back for a couple of months." Sora looked up. "Please come in." That was the cue for the   
door to open. The door slowly opened with a creak. The room was silent as Mimi stepped in gracefully.   
"Hi there." She winked at the class. More than half of the students were stunned and the girls all screamed   
her name. They jumped out of their seats and crowded around Mimi.   
"She's back!!"  
"Thank god!"  
"Cute hair!!"  
"How was America?"   
"Are you happy to be home?"  
"Did you meet any boys?"  
"Are the clothes cheaper there?"   
Before Mimi could say another word, Mr. Kontae broke the girls apart. "Enough! Please go to your seats!"   
The girls muttered things as they obeyed his command. Mimi still was standing there, she was a little   
confused. "For the people who do not know this girl, she is Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi, you can take a seat   
anywhere you would like." Mimi glanced around until she spotted Sora in the back of the room with Tai   
and Matt. She walked to them and sat next to Sora.   
"Okay, let's continue the talk about plate tectonics," Mr. Kontae was facing the blackboard and   
scribbling notes down for the children to copy. No one was actually paying attention, though.   
"Hey buddy." Sora smiled at Mimi.   
"Hello pal." She smiled back. Tai and Matt exchanged weird looks.   
"Hey Mimi, there's a note on your desk." Matt whispered from behind her. She looked on her desk and picked   
up a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and grabbed her pen. She wrote something down and threw it to a   
girl across the room. Another girl threw a paper at Mimi. Mimi threw it back after writing something else.   
By the end of class Mimi had over thirty notes in her backpack.   
"Talk about Miss Popularity." Tai glanced at Mimi lugging her backpack around in the hall.   
"Yeah, and that was only her first class." Matt responded. They walked up to Mimi and Sora.   
"Oh hi guys, want to hold my bag?" Mimi offered tiredly.   
"Heh, you wished." Tai answered.   
"Well I am sure any other boy here would do it for me!" She stuck out her tongue.   
"Then go tell one to!" Tai mimicked Mimi by sticking his tongue out, too.   
"Children, children." Sora walked in between them. "You can fight after school, not in school."   
"Argh, boys." Mimi glared at Tai.   
"Well god, have Matt do it." They forgot Matt was still standing there. Mimi walked up to him.  
"Please?" She batted her eyelashes. Sora rolled her eyes. Tai smacked his head with his hand.   
"Okay." Matt lifted up the bag easily.  
"See Tai, you need to work out." Mimi said with a laugh.  
"What is that suppose to mean? I didn't even try to hold the bag!" Tai became angry.  
"You knew it was too much of a challenge!"   
"Fine, want to see me do it?" Tai tried to take the bag from Matt, but Matt wouldn't let him. This continued   
until the bell rang, and they were all late for second period.   
Later in the day, Tai was walking to his locker. Matt was standing there leaning against it. Tai stopped in   
front of Matt. "Umm hello.." Tai was waiting for him to move.   
"Are you going to gym now?" Matt asked him.   
"Yeah..aren't you? Are you waiting for me or something?" Tai set his backpack on the floor.   
"Don't I always wait for you? Man, you must have a bad memory." Tai rubbed the back of his head while laughing   
slightly. Matt moved out of Tai's way not looking where he was going, he knocked into someone.   
"Eek!" The girl fell over dropping all of her books.   
"I am so sorry," Matt offered his hand to her. "Are you alright?"   
"No, it's my fault." Her green eyes looked up and her hand took his. Matt pulled her up and then started to   
pick up her books. "It's okay, I can do it." The girl moved a strand of ebony hair back behind her ear with her   
finger. Tai wasn't even paying attention, he was putting his books away in his locker. He closed the door and   
looked at Matt holding up several books. The girl put some books into her bag and took the rest in her arms.   
She looked at Tai.   
"Tina?" Tai asked.   
"Eh?" Matt wondered.   
"Tai!!!!" Tina smiled while dropping her books again. She hugged him tightly. Matt stared at the books on the   
ground and sweatdropped. Tai was shocked from the sudden hugging.   
"My ribs!" Tai tried to push Tina back.   
"I am guessing you two know each other?" Matt's hands slid into his pant pockets.   
"Yup!" Tina let go of Tai, he fell backwards. Tina spun around to Matt. "Of course everyone knows you two at   
school, but I actually met Tai one day at the park. I thought I wouldn't ever talk to him after that again."   
"Ah I see.." Matt looked at a clock in the hallway. Tai got up and brushed off his pants. "I think we should   
go, Tai. If we're late we'll have to run three extra laps."   
"Damn, okay see you around Tina." Tai grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.   
"Bye Tai!" She bent back down to pick up her books as the two boys walked away.   
"I have June, you have Tina. Great combo." Matt laughed as they walked into the courtyard.   
"Nah, Tina isn't that insane." Tai responded.   
"That's what you say now."   
"Sora, do not tell me you have practice after school." Mimi said to her while they were both walking to   
eighth period.   
"Umm.."   
"You do? Oye. Well, does that mean I can come with?" She asked.   
"Of course! Oh, Yolei is going to be there!" Sora smiled.   
"Yolei!? She plays tennis since..?"  
"I am not exactly sure.." They walked into the classroom and sat down in empty desks just as the bell rung.   
The teacher shuffled her papers really quickly and arranged them along her desk. She walked to the window   
and unlocked it from the top. With her hand she pulled the window up letting leaves fly into the room from   
the outdoors. A leaf flew onto Mimi's face.   
"Pptt!" She spit the leaf out of her mouth.   
Sora looked at Mimi, leaned over, and whispered, "It's really hot outside, isn't it?"   
Mimi looked at her strangely, "Yeah."   
Sora leaned back into her seat. Mimi still looked at her as if she knew Sora wasn't done saying what she   
was suppose to say. Sora was looking out the window while twirling a pencil slowly with her fingers.   
'What the heck is she thinking? She can't just start a conversation and not finish it!' Mimi thought while   
writing her signature in her textbook. Before Mimi knew it the class was over, and Sora was yanking her arm.   
"Oww, quit it." Mimi wailed while pulling her arm away. She picked up her bag and slipped her book inside.   
"We are going to be late for my tennis practice, we have to hurry." Sora stated.   
"Okay, okay!" They walked out of the classroom quickly. Sora told Mimi to wait for her when she was done in   
the girl's locker room changing into outfit. Mimi sat down leaning her back against the locker. She was pretty   
bored, and she started to play with a strand of her pink hair.   
"Mimi?" Sora looked down at her. Sora was wearing a pair of newer sneakers that were tied perfectly. Her white   
skirt and sleeveless tight shirt with stripes along the side made her look like she was a professional tennis player.   
"Hey, that's a cute outfit." Mimi complimented her.   
"Thank you. Your backpack can stay in the locker room." Sora picked up her blue duffel bag. Mimi opened the door   
to the locker room and threw her bag in without a care where it landed.   
"Sorry that you're late. It's my fault for staring into space." She said as the door shut behind her.   
"Nah, it's fine. But let's go right now, kay?"   
Sora's tennis coach nodded in response when the girls were finished with the story as to why they were late. Sora   
then entered the tennis court holding her racquet at her side. Gwen was standing directly across from her on the   
other side of the court.   
"Ooh, this should be interesting!" Mimi told the coach as she sat down on a bench outside of the court.   
"Yes, those two girls have full determination in this game. They are the best on the team without a joke." The   
coach responded.   
"Are you feeling better today, Sora?" Gwen shouted.   
"Yeah! You won't win this time!" She smiled.   
"Funny, that's what I was going to say to you!" Gwen giggled. She walked over so she was diagonally across from   
her opponent. She threw the ball up above her and struck it down with her racquet. The ball hit the cement hard on the   
other side of the court, and Sora jumped up and hit the ball back with great force. Gwen ran to the other side and hit   
the ball back the other way.   
Mimi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. She spun around and did a ninja stance. Yolei blinked   
twice at her. "Yolei!?" Mimi straightened up.   
"Mimi!!!!" She hugged her. Mimi felt awkward and patted the girl on her back. She noticed the object in her hand.   
"Oh, you are playing Sora? I forgot." Mimi pointed at Yolei's tennis racquet.   
"Yes I am!" She held up her racquet and smiled. "I am so ready to beat Sora!" Yolei was wearing a sweatband, a tennis   
shirt, skirt, and tennis shoes. The whole outfit looked very new as if she never played before.   
"I think you'll probably play Gwen first." Mimi turned around and watched the two girls play in the tennis court. "Sora   
is actually really good at this game compared to the other team mates." She turned back to Yolei. "You really have   
played before?"   
"Yeah."   
"Okay then. By the way, there's a tag on your shirt." Mimi snickered until Yolei yanked it off.   
"Well maybe I haven't really played!"   
"So why start now?" Mimi wondered.  
"Tennis is great exercise, and I think I can be awesome at it!"   
"No, come on really?" Mimi joked. "You want Davis to notice yah?"   
"WHAT! Heck no! Maybe Ken-No Davis! No!"   
Mimi just looked at her. "I think you do have a chance at getting guys' attention at this game.."  
"Eh? Are you really serious???"   
"Hmm..now that I do think about it! I mean the girls have championship things right? So I bet tons of people come to watch!"   
"I don't know, I don't go to this school.."   
"I want to know when the next championship is! Who gets all these trophies!!!"   
"Trophies?" Yolei started to fade away as Mimi kept talking to herself.  
Not too far away a soccer ball hit the goal directly in the center while the goalie was still on the side.   
"Awesome job!" One guy high-fived Tai.   
"Thanks." There were only a couple boys left practicing on the field.   
"When do you think the sprinklers will come on?" The goalie asked them. As on command, the sprinklers started spraying   
on them. They all shouted and ran towards the school. Their coach was standing in the locker room.   
"I am proud of you boys," He said, "you really try hard at this sport, and I think you'll make it far in your future."   
"Yeah, I bet Tai will become a lawyer or something!" One guy said.   
"Hey shut up!" Tai threw a towel at him.   
"You guys hurry up before someone locks these doors." The coach walked out.  
"Is your leg okay?" Gwen asked Sora when they were done playing.   
"Of course it's okay!" Sora smiled.   
"Hmm..are you sure? I mean, it couldn't hurt one day and just go away."   
"Well, it is possible, right?" Sora wiped her forehead with her towel.   
"Sure." Gwen drank out of her water bottle. Yolei ran up to Sora.   
"Is it okay if you teach me? I mean- play me?" She asked.   
Sora looked at Yolei then at her watch. The other girls and the coach already left. "Tennis practice is over, so alright."  
"Sora," Mimi shouted, "don't let Yolei play you, she needs a worse opponent like Gwen!" Mimi walked up to them. "Oops I mean,   
no offense." She said to Gwen.   
"None taken." Gwen told her. "It's fine with me, really. I don't want Sora's leg to hurt."   
"My leg is fine!" She sweatdropped.   
"Okay Yolei, so you're really good huh?" Gwen asked.   
"Yep! Prepare to lose in battle!"   
"In battle!?" Mimi and Sora looked at each other. This wasn't a battle at the Digital World, so what the heck was this girl   
talking about?   
Yolei practiced swinging her racquet while Gwen walked on the other side of the court.   
"Should I serve?" Gwen held up a ball.   
"Yeah, you serve!" Yolei jogged in place for a few seconds.  
"Are you sure this will be okay?" Mimi whispered to Sora. There was no answer.   
Gwen threw up the ball and swat it down hitting it on Yolei's side of the court. The serve was very light and not as fast.   
Yolei swung the racquet at the ball with all of her strength, but all of a sudden her grip loosened, and the tennis racquet   
flew out of her hand in mid-air. The racquet soared to the other side of the court very fast and hit Gwen right in her face.   
Gwen fell backwards with the back of her head hitting the pavement. Everyone else's jaws dropped open.   
"Oh my God!!!! What did I do!!!" Yolei screamed. Mimi and Sora looked at her with their jaws on the floor. They all then ran   
up to Gwen.   
"Are you okay? Speak to us!" Mimi screamed. Sora tried to help her up. "Is there blood? Is there blood!!!"   
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.." Yolei kept repeating.   
"There is no blood, all of you calm down." Sora said quietly.   
"I have to take her to the nurse!" Yolei shouted ignoring Sora.   
"You!? No way! I am going with you!" Mimi took Gwen's hands and Yolei took her feet. They walked quickly while holding Gwen   
like maniacs. Sora stood up, she was now alone in the court.   
"They are nuts." She said to herself. She walked to the entrance of the court and picked up her towel. She unzipped her bag,   
put the towel inside, and then zipped it back up. She put the duffel bag over her shoulder and walked inside the school.   
'I hope Gwen is okay, I should have never let her play Yolei.' She thought while shaking her head. Her hand pushed open the   
girl's locker room. She placed her bag on a bench and lifted her foot. She pushed down her sock a little and examined a funny   
looking scar...  
***  
Tai slammed his locker shut and put the lock on. 'It's like going from a locker to another, I was just at my gym locker.' He thought.   
"Taichi!" Tina jumped on his back and he fell right into his locker. "Oops.." She got off and helped him up after a few   
minutes. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, in fact I thought you knew I was there, and-"  
"No, it's okay." He cut her off. He scratched the back of his head.   
"I ran into this girl named Victoria today, she's on the cheerleading team." Tai groaned and Tina changed subject. "So I heard that   
you play soccer, that's why I stayed after school. Just to wait for you!"   
"Gee, thanks." 'She reminds me of Victoria actually.'  
Tina's face brightened up. "Come on, let's go! I will walk you home!"   
"Okay, sure." Tai then remembered something, "Oh I have to meet up with someone, too. Do you mind?"   
"Nope! Not at all! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" She smiled.   
'I am just a little scared now-no, she's just being nice. Yeah, keep thinking that, Tai.' He told himself. Tina reached for his   
bag and took it from his hand.   
"I will carry it for you, okay?" She was still smiling.   
"Thanks, Tina." Tai looked the other way hiding the strange look on his face. They both walked towards the school doors. Tai   
opened the door for Tina to get out with the large bag, which was too big for her, because she was slightly walking sideways.   
"You know I can hold it."   
"No! No, it's okay!" Tina held up the bag higher just to proof she was stronger than that.   
They approached a bench where a girl was sitting casually. The girl looked their way with her golden brown hair brushing up   
against the side of her face.   
"Hey Sora!" Tai grinned.   
Tina looked at Tai then at Sora. 'He likes her?!' Tina thought, 'Is this the person he was waiting for!? Is this the girl Victoria   
was talking about?!' She slapped a smile on her face to try to look normal, but this girl was actually a fake.   
"Hi Tai!" Sora got up off the bench and slung her bag on her side. She looked at Tina and smiled gently.   
"Hello, my name is Tina Tokomayji. I have been friends with Tai for quite awhile now. Who are you?"   
"My name is Sora Takenouchi. I have known Tai ever since I was born." Tina froze and was slightly angry.   
"Your whole life you've known Tai?" She could barely speak. 'This girl is not getting my Tai! Who does she think she is!' Tina's   
free hand was offered to Sora to shake hands.   
"Yes." Sora responded then shook hands. Tina clenched her hand tightly so she had a strong grip. Sora gasped and tried to pull   
her hand back. Tina let go and Sora stepped back. She looked right at Tai, her eyes looked worried. She rubbed her hand with the other.  
"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I shake too hard?" Tina held in her laughing.   
"Yes you did. What are you trying to prove?" She stared at her.   
"Nothing! You play tennis, I thought you would have a strong grip like myself!" 'I thought Tai would be waiting for one of his   
GUY friends. Not this puny girl with a weak smile.'   
Sora ignored her. "Tai, are you walking home with her?"   
"Umm...yeah." Tai forgot he was in the conversation.   
"Oh." Sora looked away. Suddenly, Tina dropped Tai's bag. Tai went to pick up. Tina glared at Sora and grabbed her arm. Sora's   
eyes opened wide, she was shocked and speechless.   
"Stay away from Tai." Tina told her and then shoved Sora in the bushes. Sora almost did a full backflip in the thorn bush, she was caught.   
Tina pretended she fell over and landed on Tai.   
"Ow, my back!" Tai grunted.  
"I'm so sorry! Sora just pushed me over and ran!" A fake tear squeezed from her eye.   
"Sora did that? That's not like her." Tai helped her up. "Come on." They both walked away. Sora was still in the bush trying to get out.  
"Argh, thorns!" She screamed as one pricked her on the cheek.   
"Sora?" A sweet and innocent voice said.   
"Mimi! Help me!" Sora pushed a hand out of the large bush.   
"Oh no, how did you fall in there??" She pulled her out and hugged her.   
"This girl pushed me in while Tai wasn't looking and they walked away!" Her face had some scrapes and some smeared tears.   
"There, there. It's okay. We'll get this girl back and tell Tai." Mimi took her bag from the bush.   
"I don't want to get her back." Sora mumbled.  
"Well, then how can we deal with this?" A piece of her pinkish hair flew in her eye. She pulled it away.  
"Not 'we', I can deal with it." She looked down at the crumbled pavement.   
"If you couldn't just now, you probably won't be able to later." Mimi sighed while looking at her best friend. 'Sora is always like   
this,' Mimi thought. 'she will take things in her own hands, but never the wrong way. There's something about her that makes me wonder...  
wonder at how she can handle these things.' She smiled and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. 'I try to be the best friend Sora wants me   
to be, but...I am not the person she needs now...Tai is...'  
.........................................................................  
  
Author Note::: Wow, I love cliffhangers! Sorry to my fans that I am a lazy bum, and I write as slow as a sloth! .   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter tho! So what do you think of Tina? Please review! ^.^  



End file.
